EP 1600 615 discloses such a method and such a gas turbine power plant even though the document is focused on an intercooler system. The second turbine and compressor assemblies are connected to each other such that all work produced by the second turbine assembly is consumed by the compressor assembly. The first turbine assembly is further connected to the device for the extraction of useful work such that all work produced by the first turbine assembly is consumed by the device for the extraction of useful work.
WO 2004/106718 (Euroturbine AB) is also referred to.